


I Get A Kick Outta You

by it_was_like_slow_motion



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_was_like_slow_motion/pseuds/it_was_like_slow_motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, there he was, his fabulous face shining out like a beacon in the crowd.</p><p>Title taken from Anything Goes song of the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get A Kick Outta You

She was honestly rather sick of explaining her relationship status to well-meaning party-goers. _Have you got yourself a boy yet?_ They’d asked her. There were so many things wrong with that statement that she couldn’t even begin to name them all – the fact that she had been divorced twice already and she had someone, not just any boy, in mind topped the list. Both of those thoughts left her with an empty feeling in her stomach, and she felt just the slightest bit cold, even among the throng of warm bodies that she found herself in the middle of.

She took another sip of champagne from her glass, carefully disentangling herself from the crowd. When she was finally on the edges, she took another, deeper swig. Though bubbles burst on her tongue and the taste flooded her mouth, she couldn’t seem to grab onto the buzz that had come when she was younger. There was nothing thrilling about the fizzing alcohol after fifty years, and she sighed. She finished the rest of the flute nonetheless, and carefully set it with other abandoned glasses on an unoccupied table. She pondered for a moment; she could head back into the mass of people, or she could stay on the outskirts and wait to see if he appeared.

Though normally she enjoyed people-watching, the task became quite boring after the first two minutes. It seemed that most of the party-goers were obviously pissed, and judging by the shady table in the corner with “sugar” spilled across the table, some of them were high, too. She made a soft scoffing noise in the back of her throat. Fifty years old and cocaine still had absolutely no appeal to her – it seemed boring, and honestly rather uncomfortable to consume. The thought of crystals entering her nasal passages even _sounded_ unappealing. Shuddering at the thought, she sighed and turned on her heel, preparing to exit with as much discreetness as she could muster.

Suddenly, there he was, his fabulous face shining out like a beacon in the crowd. Standing in a corner, talking lowly with someone she didn’t recognize. He looked up to see her staring at him. She blushed at his smirk, and waved just as he beckoned her over to him. Gulping nervously, she wove her way through the crowd and into his corner with an expert ease. Her stomach fluttered fretfully, and she had to force her breathing to slow. Of course. Three glasses of champagne hadn’t done anything to her, and the thought of cocaine was boring, but a stupid _man_ made her palms sweaty and her heart beat faster.

What made it worse was the fact that he obviously didn’t share her affections. The woman standing by his side wasn’t Daisy, but looked every bit the part of television star’s girlfriend. Her dark hair was pretty enough, and her green eyes made Alex feel oddly like she was looking in the mirror. The other woman was so much younger, though, that the green looked brighter and her eyes looked wider without crow’s feet crinkling their edges. The woman politely introduced herself as Titania (a Shakespearean name that Alex had previously adored), and she and Alex exchanged pleasantries for a while when Matt went off to find drinks.

When Matt returned Alex was surprisingly happy with his choice in women. At least she wasn’t shallow like Daisy, and she had held a detailed discussion about Lady Macbeth’s motivations in the Scottish Play with Alex. Alex batted away the flute of champagne, using her early flight in the morning as an excuse. She didn’t need to mention that she had already imbibed three of those same glasses and felt not even the slightest bit tipsy. She was certain it had something to do with his proximity to her. Why did alcohol need to create a buzz when he was doing all the work?

When she departed after a long, and slightly awkward, discussion, she was thankful for the cold October air. She had thought falling back into things with him would be easy, natural, and then at least she could pretend he felt something more than just friendship for her. With his girlfriend around, though, his flirting was nonexistent, and though Titania was nice enough on her own, as soon as Matt appeared, she became the stereotypical clingy girlfriend. She should have left earlier, she chastised herself as she looked at the taxi’s clock right before she ducked out. She had to be up in less than six hours, and though she didn’t feel tipsy now, she might have a hangover, and sleeping it off wasn’t an option. She needed to go to L.A., put several thousand miles between them so that she could sleep at night without thinking of him.

As it turned out, waking up was easy, because she never really went to sleep. She had sat down in front of the telly and had watched a rerun of a soccer match from last year. Matt’s commentary in her head made the match all the more amusing, and one hour turned into two, then four, and then her alarm clock sounded from her bedroom and told her she needed to get going. She obeyed without much further prompting. She wanted to get away.

Normally flying was exciting for her. Sitting next to a total stranger and getting to learn their story from the way they walked, the way they talked (or refused to talk), the drink they ordered when the flight attendant came around...somehow, as she strapped herself into her plane seat, the thrill was gone. The young man sitting next to her was polite and obviously didn’t recognize her, for which she was thankful. She honestly didn’t mean to thwart his attempts at conversation, but flying high above the Atlantic Ocean with an unfamiliar person had nothing on flying across the Atlantic Ocean with Matt by her side, as she had done many times before.

Exiting the plane was the hardest part of the trip. It was saying goodbye to the wind and rain and people of Britain and stepping into the sunshine and overpriced coffee and pompous pricks of Los Angeles. As much as she had wanted to get away earlier, there was a part of her that urged her to turn around, go back to him, and tell him how she felt even if the feelings were blatantly unreciprocated.

Once she did step off, it was an enormous weight off her chest.

Until she saw him standing there, rings under his eyes and a bouquet of limp flowers in his arms. She offered him a cautious smile and attempted to dodge around him, not wanting to see whomever he was meeting exit the plane behind her. His hand caught her arm, though, and she couldn’t just brush past him.

“Gonna ignore the fact that I took a redeye to L.A. for you?” He quipped softly, his voice humming against her ear.

“For me?” She asked numbly.

“Listen, Alex…I know that this is probably stupid and unwanted, but you make the entire world paler. Everything else is nothing compared to you. Everything I enjoyed isn’t enjoyable anymore. The only thing I ever manage to think about is you.” Through his small monologue his lips moved from her ear to her cheek, tracing her cheekbones and ghosting down to the tip of her nose until they were poised above her own mouth.

“I get a kick out of you.” She breathed.

He nodded in agreement.

The kiss was stupidly placed and stupidly timed, but also stupidly sweet and she felt like she was a teenager with her first crush again. He was gentle and he was strong, his arms welcoming even as the flowers began to flatten between them. His tongue tasted like champagne and suddenly the kick was back, mixed with airline pretzels and the Coca-Cola she had drunk as they descended.

 _Yes, indeed, Matt_. She thought as they separated. _I get a kick out of you._

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at getting rid of writer's block that's kept me from my NaNo novel and Thnks fr the Mmrs.  
> It did not work.  
> Hopefully you liked it anyway!


End file.
